


Insomnia Part 2 - Scully's P.O.V.

by abby_road



Series: Insomnia [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_road/pseuds/abby_road
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist writing a second part (even if it isn't good enough), you NEED to read the first part (Mulder's P.O.V., which is actually a drabble) so this one will, hopefully, make more sense.<br/>This was written at 3 or 4 AM during a power shortage, on a very, very warm summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia Part 2 - Scully's P.O.V.

She could hear him in the room, she could hear Mulder. Her partner, her friend, her... what? "Yes, Dana. Your what?" - she murmured to no one but herself.  
And if she tried, she could also see him in her mind. Sprawled on his motel bed, wearing nothing but his boxers briefs and popping sunflower seeds into his mouth one after the other in that repetitive way of his, while channel surfing and not caring what was on channel he passed by.

It was late, probably two in the morning or so, but she knew he was awake; he always was... chronic insomnia they called it.

She also had trouble sleeping, continuing to change positions in bed, the sheets rustling and tangling between her restless legs.

The fact was, she couldn't forget the image and the feeling of his full lips and soft mouth against hers since New Year's Eve. That New Years Eve, and thinking back to the moment the ball dropped into the new millennium and his lips touched hers made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside; like she was back in high school and had a crush on the quarterback. She also couldn't forget the stupid grin that that formed after she got home, just like when the quarterback winked at her as he passed by her locker. She was smitten.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" she sighed with tired aggravation.

She opened her eyes and caught sight of an eerie light making all kinds of shadows across her room; it came from the open door of the adjoining room. "The TV" - she thought - "Yep, he's definitely awake" she smiled, glad that at least she wasn't the only one unable to sleep.

A series of moans and groans echoed into her room. "Oh you've got to be kidding me" - she grunted, and then reconsidered - "Well, at least someone is having a nice time".  
After a few moments, they were like constantly ringing bells inside her head, getting louder and louder, reminding her of her current status – alone and awake - and what she was missing in the other room.

Scully couldn't take it anymore, she had to close the door if she was planning on getting any sleep and stop torturing herself with things that were not going to happen... and her dreams didn't need any background noise.

"Dammit Mulder!" Scully muttered softly while getting out of off her bed - "If you are going to have a little party for yourself, you could at least shut the damn d..." - she stopped mid-sentence with her hand on the doorknob. Her mind went blank as she suddenly saw him; awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, turned away from the TV, his head in his hands, his eyes focused intently on the open gap of the threshold and into her room, where she now stood.

Eyes full of longing, need, lust and hunger. The partners stayed that way, staring at one another; promises of a better tomorrow within an arm's reach, yet neither brave enough to take the first step.


End file.
